


小汽车嘟嘟嘟

by Ermu_Yan



Category: sci迷案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermu_Yan/pseuds/Ermu_Yan





	小汽车嘟嘟嘟

白羽瞳是个性子极其恶劣的情人。  
这当然不是说他对展耀不好，虽然嘴上不饶人了点，但明眼人都看得出来白羽瞳最看重的人就是展耀。  
对他的这个定义却也正好来自于展耀，或许在这句话之上加入一个条件限定更加贴切。  
在情事上，白羽瞳是个性子极其恶劣的情人。  
平时有多宠，对我有多顺从，如今到了床上白羽瞳都是一一讨了回来的。展耀被白羽瞳按在床上的时候想，还是连本带利。  
“想什么呢？”  
不满于展耀的走神，白羽瞳眯着眼睛盯着他，下半身也不老实的隔着裤子撞了撞展耀。  
此时展耀只套着件白衬衫，这或许也算得上白羽瞳性格恶劣的地方之一，他总是喜欢先脱掉展耀裤子、外套，然后用领带松松的绑着展耀的双手，唯独留下一件白衬衫，解开两三颗扣子，然后自己穿戴的整整齐齐，不到最后绝对不脱衣服。  
第一个吻一定是落在展耀喉结的地方，手此时也不老实对准乳头的地方揉捏、按压，然后逐渐向下，嘴连带着衬衫含住一边乳头，先是舌尖舔上去，偶尔坏心眼的往下顶，要是展耀此时嘀咕几句什么，白羽瞳还会露出牙齿轻咬。  
或许是男人都迷恋这种地方？哪怕是平胸也如此。每次白羽瞳都喜欢折磨展耀胸前两点，一边含着咬一边用下体蹭他，等离开后总能明显看见两处凸起，还有展耀下半身立起来的东西。  
“我能想什么——唔！你、你轻点咬！”  
白羽瞳似乎对这个答案不算满意。这一口下去极其重，等展耀叫出声后白羽瞳又讨好似的轻轻舔着——依旧是隔着衬衫。  
“你能不能不要总隔着衣服、你脱掉！嗯……”  
白羽瞳的右手伸进衬衫里，展耀右乳头早就立起，此时摸上去手感甚好。他的手才碰上去捏了捏，展耀就克制不住发出一声闷哼。  
“帮我脱？”  
白羽瞳偷笑，展耀身体十分敏感，加上食髓知味，可能简简单单的几个动作都能惹得展耀情动。  
展耀咬着嘴唇靠着床头坐起来一点，随意晃晃手甩掉松松垮垮的领带，白羽瞳此时到终于配合些了，支起身子让展耀帮他脱衣服——当然那双手还没闲着，此时早滑下去握住展耀的性器在顶端画着圈圈。  
展耀那根东西早就立起来了，此时白羽瞳的动作根本算不上是帮忙，反而更像是招惹。酥酥麻麻的却始终没能到达那个点，展耀解着衣服的手都有些抖，实在受不住就抱住白羽瞳，头撑在他肩膀上对着脖子就是一口。  
“嘶——怎么，伺候的不舒服？”  
“唔、啊！白羽瞳！”  
白羽瞳一边问他话，一边渐渐加重手里的动作，展耀的呼吸逐渐加重，白羽瞳的另外一只手也终于放过了展耀的乳头，提着展耀的后颈脖子拉过来就吻了上去。  
在前戏之前，白羽瞳暗搓搓的想勾起展耀欲火的时候，他就会抱着展耀吻他，舌尖轻轻抵开唇瓣，然后探得展耀的舌，勾住，等展耀被亲的迷迷糊糊的时候就一边解开他的衣服一边问他：“不做吗？”  
得到首肯，吻落于喉结；若是展耀不同意，那白羽瞳也有的是办法让他同意。  
展耀解衣服的事情还没做完，白羽瞳就勾的他浑身发软，白羽瞳似乎也没指望展耀真能帮他脱下衣服，利落的脱下衣服，露出自己的身材。  
“猫~”  
两个人搞在一起这么久，不用多余的语言展耀都能知道白羽瞳的意思，平时不怎么会叫出的称呼被他压着声音的喊出来，怎么都是要搞些幺蛾子的。  
展耀舔了舔嘴唇，滑下去，跪在白羽瞳两腿之间，低头含住了他的性器。  
他对这根东西早就不算陌生了，撸过、夹过、含过，该怎么做该舔哪里他也都非常明白。  
展耀只含住了顶端，一点点嘬着，像是报复白羽瞳刚才的动作一样，又伸出舌尖像猫儿舔舐牛奶那样一点点的从底部径直向上舔直到龟头顶部。  
不过白羽瞳今天并不想这么简单就让他喝牛奶。  
他又重新把展耀按在床上，两个人的性器面对面坦诚的打着招呼，白羽瞳吻住展耀的唇，展耀乖乖张嘴，然后含着白羽瞳的唇珠轻轻吮吸。  
“唔、嗯……”  
有人说性快感是实际是大脑感觉到的，所以大脑发达的人也更加敏感。  
白羽瞳模仿着姿势蹭着展耀的性器，展演虽然含着他的唇，但还是隐藏不住自己的呻吟，于是他便突然想起这句自己不知道从哪儿看来的话，没忍住带着嘴角也弯了弯。  
“你笑什么？”  
展耀不解。  
白羽瞳只盯着他笑，展耀“哼”了声，在白羽瞳又一次蹭他将性器滑入腿间的时候突然加紧了大腿。  
“嗯……展耀？这么主动？”  
白羽瞳凑过去亲他，展耀露出个坏笑，对着白羽瞳唇珠就是一口。  
白羽瞳“嘶”了声，还是没舍得退出来，在展耀腿间一边磨蹭一边手里挤出些润滑剂，趁着展耀没注意塞了一根手指进去，摸索几下找到了某个凸起。  
只是一根手指而已，展耀却觉得自己现在浑身上下都快烧起来了，连夹着白羽瞳性器的腿也夹不紧。  
白羽瞳对体位从来没什么感觉，只要是能面对面看着展耀，无论什么体位他都觉得无所谓。展耀皮肤白，又容易留下印子，每次白羽瞳抱着他进去的时候，都能看见展耀的皮肤由白变红，然后因为情动不自觉的扭动、咬住的泛着水光的唇、顺着眼角留下的生理泪水……  
“小白——小白！你快点！快点！”  
展耀的身子是真的敏感，一根手指进去后立马会觉得难受，倒不是说痛，而是一阵阵的痒，白羽瞳手指弯曲磨蹭似乎是能止痒，却也只是暂时，他抱住白羽瞳，咬着白羽瞳的耳朵：“快点！”  
白羽瞳于是又加了一指，他怕展耀痛，润滑剂一向挤的多，这会儿两只手指在里面滑溜溜的，发出些让人面红耳赤的声音，但纵使皮薄如展耀，这会儿也没有闲工夫注意这些。  
“不要手指、白羽瞳，你进来！”  
面对爱人如此直白的邀请，饶是白羽瞳也有些克制不住，他再加了手指草草扩张一下，把展耀的腿抬起来，后者十分自己的缠在白羽瞳腰上，然后握着自己的东西在后穴绕了几个圈，先是浅浅探进去一个头——  
“嗯、唔……小白、白羽瞳、羽瞳~唔！”  
白羽瞳终于还是克制不住，一下子全部进了去。展耀发出声带着颤抖的尖叫，前端开始渐渐吐出精液。  
白羽瞳一下子又全部抽出，展耀敏感点靠前，进进出出总能划过那边。可划过和刻意按压完全是两回事儿，此时他仿佛介于天堂地狱之间，伸手想自己动手，却被白羽瞳拿着手铐铐在床头。  
“放开！白羽瞳！”  
白羽瞳自虐一般跪在展耀面前撸动着自己的性器，却不进去那个销魂的地方，展耀看得着吃不着，只能在床上扭来扭去，他现在前面和后面都渴望着满足，急的汗都透了出来。  
“展耀、乖猫，我给你口，你自己操自己好不好？”  
白羽瞳说着解开手铐，把展耀的左手拷在床头，握着他的右手到他后穴，自己也换了个方向——头对着展耀的性器。  
“我不、不要！唔！”  
论力气展耀当然比不过白羽瞳，何况他现在离高潮就差那么一步，也实在没有力气拿出来用。只能由着白羽瞳牵着他的食指按在自己的敏感点上。  
这种感觉实在是奇妙，展耀咬住嘴唇，自己插着自己后穴的认知让他实在叫不出来。  
“乖，别咬嘴唇。”白羽瞳的声音很嘶哑，“咬我吧？”  
展耀于是才反应过来他和白羽瞳的姿势，还没来得及思考怎么下口，白羽瞳就已经含住了他的性器。  
“唔！不、不要，小白！”  
后面被爱人带着自己的手指玩弄着，前面又被颇有技巧的含着，展耀于是终于忍不住，呜咽着射了出来。  
白羽瞳咽下口中的东西，眨眨眼睛暗示展耀。  
展耀此时哪里又还知道怎么含，握住白羽瞳性器胡乱舔着亲着就算了事。  
白羽瞳深吸了几口气，把展耀抱到自己身上，手指又再后穴边上不怀好意的按压画圈。  
“猫儿，套用完了，让我射进去好不好？”  
“你、你自己撸！”  
“刚才我有让你帮我啊，可是你不是没帮，猫儿，让我进去好不好？”  
一边说着，一边还抬胯顶着展耀。  
展耀才刚刚射完，身子更加敏感，忍不住轻哼了几声，性器看着又有抬头的趋势。白羽瞳乘胜追击，拉着展耀的手替自己撸动，另一只手又把展耀衬衫的扣子全部解开，直接含住右乳头，然后轻轻吹了口气：“我好想要啊，猫儿，嗯……让我进去？”  
左边乳头被白羽瞳完完全全冷落了，展耀伸手自己摸了上去，白羽瞳看着他捏着自己乳头，凑过去亲了一口：“嗯……展耀，我想要~”  
“那就快点！”  
后穴早就扩张好了，白羽瞳刚才还进去蹭了几回。听了展耀这声“快点”，立马全部插了进去，展耀刚刚看着还褪了红色的皮肤又立马染上红色，前面的性器也再次勃起。  
白羽瞳牵着展耀的手一起撸动着展耀性器，一边又刻意蹭着展耀的敏感点。  
手指和性器完全是两个概念，展耀刚才靠着手指按压后穴和口交射出来，这会儿却是被白羽瞳抱住用性器狠狠磨压，早就失了理智，一个劲喊着白羽瞳的名字。  
“好猫儿，喵一声我听听？”  
白羽瞳突然停下来了抽插的动作，坏笑着又含上乳头：“叫一声，就叫一声我就继续操你。”  
展耀脑子完全迷糊住了，他现在只觉得难受，这种前不着村后不着店的感觉今天已经不知道是第几次体会了。他自己扭了扭腰，却找不到那个点。  
“别急啊，叫一声？嗯？不然喊声白长官也行啊？”  
展耀终于听明白白羽瞳在说些什么，很想骂一句这个人一天想些什么，可也受不住白羽瞳这样折磨，小声道：“喵、白长官……啊！你慢点！”  
光是一声喵就够让白羽瞳疯狂的了，何况展耀还咬着嘴唇，带着手铐锁在床上，下面含着自己的性器，叫着“白长官。”  
“唔、啊，慢点慢点！白羽瞳！呜呜、白长官！白sir、混蛋！慢点，啊……”  
白羽瞳咬着牙，最后狠狠插了几次射在展耀里面，解开手铐想帮展耀打出来，却发现展耀不知道什么时候又射了一次，射出来的精液黏在衬衫上。  
“你……嗯，出来，别动了……”  
虽然射过了，白羽瞳还没完全软下来，又在展耀后穴里抽插了几次才退了出来。这下精液也顺着留了出来，展耀感觉到东西滑过自己大腿，然后一点点滴在床上，脸红的快要滴出血：“白羽瞳！混蛋！”  
白羽瞳笑嘻嘻的亲他：“嗯，我混蛋。”


End file.
